


Taehyun, March of 2014

by HDhq



Category: Block B, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun, grown up in a rather rich surrounding found himself being bored, looking for an adventure to spice up his life, meeting Zico who himself would like to have him joining the boys at the HD. Taehyun's introduction to the HD, more stories to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taehyun, March of 2014

Taehyun was lounging in one of the deep blue leather sofas in the VIP area of the bar, sipping a Bloody Mary, long fingers wrapped around the glass. He was fatally bored. Sometimes Taehyun wished himself to be an informant for the mafia. Or some kind of undercover agent. Something exciting. He'd played quite a lot of games with the people around him, sometimes winning but more often than not ending up fuming like a sulking child. He really was a posh little brat. But cute.  
The time was half past eleven and the sun had obviously already set; no one that could possibly stir up his interest could be seen. It was too late to meet young people, since they already went to night clubs or establishments of those kind, and not late enough for interesting men or even women to return. A sigh, setting down his drink to get up to the restroom (oh how he wished for someone to put something in his drink while he was gone).  
Washing his hands, he watched his face in the large mirror. Droopy eyebrows, pouty lips and eyes that always looked slightly sulky. He was cute and he wondered when he'd become so bored that he welcomed any kind of event, be it even illegal or dangerous, to entertain him.  
And when he returned to his seat, something actually had happened. Next to his drink there was a new one, served in a tall glass with a content of black color; a note underneath it. His intelligence told him to read the card first, but his interest ran it's tongue along the rim of the cold glass before he could reach the note. It was bitter with a lingering sweetness. And it burned and made his vision blur for some seconds, although he could take quite a lot of alcohol. His intelligence seemed to be conquered by his not yet completely woken curiosity and he downed the rest of the drink.  
It was a business card, made out of thick paper: irritating golden letters on a black background, a phone number and two letters: HD. Did they really expect him to call? Glancing around the bar he tried to find out who hadn't been there before he left; who placed it right here for him to find.  
Turning the card in his hand, hoping to have overlooked a name or a logo, something that would give him a hint on what kind of person he was looking for. Surely someone impressing, with a commanding tone in his voice. And yes, a man- or a very chic lady, with a cruel smile.

His heart was aching; finally a shift in his boring college life, although he never was one who disliked studying, no. Letting his eyes gaze over known faces, young people and the bar, he made a deal with himself. If he wouldn't be able to find whoever put this card there, he would go do something outrageous, he was certain of it. Taehyun let his eyes wander around the room, after having hidden the card in the pocket of his jeans. Scanning the room for people wasn't the easiest thing to do, although one would think that this was one of the activities you would go to a bar to do. But whoever (Taehyun knew her, he just didn't like her too much) had done the interior design had had other intentions than making locating people easy. No, sitting down while looking for a suspicious person wouldn't take him anywhere. Until now it was crowded enough to not look like a loner walking around aimlessly, but only after he ordered one more drink, since the black one already rushed trough his system intravenously. Dozens of people sat in small groups, a few at the bar, some were looking down the small balcony where one could watch the dance floor on the lower level. He didn't expect the owner of the card to be dancing or rather pushing trough the crowd trying to do something similar. In his mind it was a wealthy old man, odd, sitting somewhere surrounded by more or less pretty women with breasts that consisted more or less of implants and more or less handsome young business men who were trying to trick him into some deal and ended on his bad side. Or a middle aged, noble woman, sitting in the VIP area, legs crossed, cigar between long thin fingers- he'd seen too many movies.  
Still consumed in his thoughts he turned around to get back to the counter when- “Oh, excuse me, didn't see you there.” A light haired boy who probably was around his age, maybe a little older had bumped into him; he couldn't recall having seen his face ever before, and he certainly knew why. He didn't belong here with his black shirt and that odd print (“crucial island search – CIS”).  
Taehyun shook his head and remembered to smile a forgiving smile, although he was slightly irritated after he'd taken in all of the young man's appearance. His hair was not only light, say blonde mixed with a variety of other light colors, but had also a part of dark red right above his forehead, which made it look a little like he had a laceration that had been oozing with blood. Contacts (at least one, a white one), a picturesque coat- jacket over his strange shirt and Taehyun probably could have gone on as long as he was looking at him and the longer he was looking, the more was he sure that if you searched "strange guy" on Google, this guy would pop up. He shook his head, trying to regain his senses as he sat down at the counter. Back to his plan: finding the owner of the business card, if he hadn't gone already... The bar he was in was called “Incubus”, but sadly there weren't any guys that he wanted to spend a night with. And often he wasn't into playing the incubus himself, so leaving in someone's company didn't belong to the ways with which he tried to keep himself busy. He would, tonight, if he didn't find that person or maybe he even would if he did. "You lookin' for something?" The strange guy had shown up in his peripheral vision, sipping on one of the very expensive imported wines.  
“No.” Fastening the sleeve buttons of his white shirt he tried to show no sings of interest, but failed when the ear ring of 'strange guy' caught his eye. A sophisticated dark red ruby - hopefully a copy or someone would certainly try to rip off his ear - lined with silver. He tore his gaze away from the earring, trying to get his guard back up, demonstrating his disinterest by turning around. But obviously, the other was interested enough to jump over his blockade. "You sure?", he asked and quite suddenly burst into his vision again, holding out the hand with the glass. "Want some? It's imported stuff. Expensive." Without thinking he reached for it, slowly taking a sip, letting it rest on his tongue while 'strange guy' chuckled. “You shouldn't go around, drinking whatever people serve you. The world isn't an idyll, nor an utopia of some sort.” Taehyun smiled again, this time it was a cheeky smile, behind which he was rearranging his thoughts about the colorful person in front of him. "For me it is. That's why I'm bored enough to do things like this." “True, you don't look like you have problems to ponder about." The man cocked his head at him, his lips, which were way too soft and too full to fit his face, turned into a grin Taehyun couldn't read. "And I reckon, you are out to find yourself a pretty girl to spend the night with?" "Usually girls are too exhausting too my liking and guys tend to be idiots, so no, I don't think so." “I'm not.” Trying to catch his eyes he bit his lip, although he looked somewhat needy and desperate, against his own philosophy. “Shouldn't you at least tell me your name first before you offer yourself to me?” Another grin. "As I'm not offering myself, I don't have to tell you." Taehyun was beginning to like the direction in which this was going, liked hiding his identity and would not offer himself- that would be too easy. He'd talk him into wanting him and would leave him high and dry. He'd keep the control in this little play. "My. Playing mysterious? Well let me offer my name, I'm Zico." Zico. Strange guy, strange name, who knew if it even was real. Taehyun had no idea what to say next, so he sat quietly until Zico spoke again.

It was easy to talk to him, he could talk a lot and jumped quickly to another topic when one seemed to be too boring or too dangerous. And it was also easy to guide him into a certain direction, or so it seemed to Taehyun. He could play him like an instrument and he really liked the overture so far.  
It seemed as if they'd spent hours talking to each other when the clock stroke midnight. The young boy didn't notice that they moved closer together, their legs almost touching when Zico put his hands around Taehyun's while they were resting on another shot glass. Their warmth – or more like the lack of it – had him in shock; they felt as if he'd just pulled them out of an igloo.  
And Zico didn't pull away- No, he slid his cold fingers up and closed them around his wrist, as if he wanted to get up and drag him with him and made Taehyun shiver for so many reasons. Just stopping himself from shaking his head he pulled his hand away, afraid to lose the control he'd had. And for the first time he was quite relieved that the interior of the bar didn't allow too many curious glances, when he leaned in closer and placed his - seemingly icy- hand on Zico's thigh.  
As he was about to lean closer and maybe, just maybe whisper something in his ear they got interrupted by the most incompetent barkeeper they'd ever seen. “Do you want another drink?” A rush of anger ran down Taehyun's throat, getting up from his chair, feeling as if the control was slipping right through his fingers. "Let's go", he said simply, no whispering and no more tricks, he wanted to know how far he had him and how far he could get him. He tried not to show his nervousness as he left the club, not once turning to see if Zico was actually following him. Normally he' d curl into a helpless ball of "nope", playing the cute but thorny little hedgehog he was, if someone had any intentions of taking him to wherever to do whatever, but obviously only, when he wasn't the one in charge.

It was a short walk and actually only took them about 5 minutes until the door to his apartment fell shut behind them. The more or less natural light made it easier and much more intimidating when Taehyun turned around to face his new acquaintance. One iris of his' was completely white.  
His lips red and luscious- he might imagine a vampire having lips like these. The moment their eyes met, Taehyun felt Zico's hand slide onto his hip and pull him close. "Nervous, are we?", he grinned and Taehyun punished himself with an imaginary punch in the stomach for losing his cool.  
Their chests touched and – if he wanted or not, Taehyun had to admit that Zico's fragrance smelled nice. A distinct scent of nicotine, mixed with something sweet, oranges maybe? Unwillingly and lost in his thoughts he trailed his hands up Zico's jacket, admiring its fabric and material.  
He pushed back the collar and played with the buckle that closed Zico's shirt at the neck. It matched his ruby earring and Taehyun wondered how it was supposed to be opened. He imagined one of those pretty but unreal young women that frequented the "Incubus" nestling with it, undoing it, kissing his white neck beneath it - and got envious.  
Grabbing him by his collar, dragging him to the living room where he pushed him to the next wall, positioning himself right in front of him. Taehyun realized that Zico was smiling a strange smile, as if he was waiting for something to happen, that wasn't quite... there yet... while his hands felt useless trying to open that collar. Only after some minutes that felt like hours and even after that he wasn't that satisfied with himself when that jacket fell to the floor.  
After the first barricade, the others followed suit, leaving Zico with his shirt buttons undone and his belt opened. Taehyun looked in Zico's confusing eyes. "So what do you want me to do now?", he whispered. "I'll just make you do it". And Taehyun didn't have the time to think about the hue in Zico's voice that gave him a strange feeling, when Zico grabbed his wrist and pushed himself off the wall.  
In a rush of seconds he found himself being pushed onto a low couch table made out of wood, after Zico had simply swiped all of it's content to the floor. Taehyun's blood froze at the sound of shattered glass crunching beneath Zico's shoes. “Be nice, alright?”  
Taehyun was trembling, feeling too many different things at the same time. Zico was ridding him off his clothes, touching him, kissing him for the first time, biting down on his neck. At the same time it felt almost painful, being pressed against the table and something wet was spreading over his back from a burst bottle and he had enough time to worry if he'd been cut by the glass before he was dragged up to sit. “Hm... seems like you passed round one. Come on and show me what you've got, cutie.” Taehyun's mind stopped working for a mere second before he told himself that worrying about the sense of Zico's words wasn't his concern at the moment; all of those sensations surely weren't new to him, but the urge to have him closer hurt just like any other kind of physical pain.  
This want made him feel almost embarrassed, as he'd started with having a neutral if not slightly negative first impression of the young man who was now bent over him. Well, first impressions could be wrong indeed. When he was naked down to the waist, sprawled out on the table, gasping and already covered in bite marks, Zico straightened up, another unreadable grin on his red lips.  
He picked him up again, this time dragging him to sit on his lap on the couch. “What are you able to do to me? Show me, now.” Although his cheeks were red like some sort of sweet apple it didn't stop himself from sliding down to sit between Zico's legs, dragging his night-blue pants a little bit lower since his belt had already been opened.  
Zico made them change positions more than Taehyun could take, really. By the time Zico was kneeling over him again, he probably would have done everything he wanted him to. He turned his head away when Zico tried to kiss him again and whispered some incoherent words, hoping them to sound urging. "Let's stop here", Zico whispered against his jaw, turned his head back with one hand and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose before he pulled back.  
Suppressing the urge to sneeze he pushed himself up with his arms, watching Zico dress himself. This was a joke, right? Another moan, mixed with a groan left Taehyun's lips; this wasn't supposed to end like this; he was supposed to leave Zico desperate.  
"You're kidding, right?", Taehyun's voice was hoarse. Zico chuckled and straightened his coat, before pulling something out of his pocket. "You re so naive and at the same time so desperate, you'd sell me your kidney right now to get me to... help you out, hm?" Taehyun felt the blood rush back to his cheeks when Zico walked over to him and took his hand, the card he'd just produced from his pocket between their palms.  
“Ninety-twenty, seventyfi-” While reading out loud Taehyun's mind again took a moment to process where he had seen that exact same business card before, but his mind was blurry and the white font on the black background was playing tricks with his head and he was so, so dizzy. “Would you do us two the favor of calling that number when you're sober?”  
Taehyun stared at the card, back at Zico, back at the card. He felt fingers slide through his hair and looked up once more to see Zico smile his notorious smile and actually wink at him. "See you, cutie, I'm sure. Maybe I'll make it up to you one day." Taehyun slumped back onto the couch and watched how the other turned and left. The epitome of a "strange guy" really.

 

About a week had passed after Taehyun had been told all the details of the contract. His mind was blank and for the longest time he felt as if Zico had a lot of nerve to go around looking for possible new employees, but at the same time a ball of excitement built up in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he would take the offer, but in the end his curiosity won. He had nobody to talk it through. He couldn't just walk up to, say, his mother and tell her casually: "I decided what I'm going to do when I have free time. I'll start selling my body." Well, he could but... you know. It was about noon and after he had lunch in a small fancy, vegan restaurant he found himself entering the lane he was told to meet another employee, whose name he couldn't remember, to show him the place he was supposed to work at. Just as he was to pass through some sort of shady corridor that the sun couldn't access, a hooded person bumped into him quite roughly. Only a glance onto his or her face, but Taehyun wasn't too sure if it was either of that or if it should be called neuter. "Taehyun? " He almost jumped at the voice that came from the opposite direction of where the strange person had wandered off to in which he'd stared in a mixture of curious and very irritated. He spun around to look at a extraordinarily handsome -or was he pretty?- young man, with huge eyes and beautiful rolling lips.   
"Asks who?" He sounded meaner than he'd wanted to. “I'm Jin, I've been waiting for you.” The moment he stepped back the light hit him; Taehyun had to admit that he didn't expect him to look like that. Pretty, indeed; he was dressed in a red patterned flannel shirt and a pair of simple jeans that fit his charm quite nicely. No, his charm and that warm smile of his made his whole appearance much more bizarre, not exactly fitting for a job like that. "Jin..."   
Taehyun whispered almost in awe, stopping himself from asking if all of the boys were as pretty as him (and if, whether or not relationships among them were allowed or not). Instead, after following him silently for a few meters, he said: " I bet people would pay a lot to even just treat you to dinner." And to his surprise, Jin laughed (a beautiful laugh, really): "People could offer me the world as payment, I'm not strong enough to do that and relationships are a bit complicated if you ask me but accordingly to some rumors, Zico is at fault for at least four young nuns -and as many young monks- to have broken the celibacy."   
“I see.” The thought of Zico and the night he had spent with him – those few hours – made him blush and he wondered how Jin got this job. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy you would rather expect at a charity or working at a homeless shelter. It took them a while to get to the building but when they entered Taehyun felt relived. It was early afternoon when he met the owner's "partner." "Partner?" Taehyun looked at the young man, tall, built, with almost invisibly small eyes and a deep, soft voice. "In each meaning of the word. So don't like me. The moment you've signed, you're a bird in a nest and I'm a cat and not allowed to come near you." "He's strange when he's tired", Jin whispered. “Go sign that contract so I can go to bed.” Which was what he did; before he could realize what he had done he had left with the sheet of paper, leaving the two inside of what seemed like a bar. Taehyun's mind was occupied and quite distracted by Jin, who he would call nice guy from now on. He seemed like the exact opposite of strange guy, although strange guy might be nice as well.


End file.
